In the description of the background of the present invention that follows reference is made to certain structures and methods, however, such references should not necessarily be construed as an admission that these structures and methods qualify as prior art under the applicable statutory provisions. Applicants reserve the right to demonstrate that any of the referenced subject matter does not constitute prior art with regard to the present invention.
One such process is described in DE 39 10 959 C2. It is provided there that the metallic component is first subjected to heat treatment to harden the part. Heat treatment ends with an tempering process in which the component is kept at the tempering temperature for a given time. The heat treatment is followed by finishing (grinding and honing). Tempering takes place for up to 1 to 2 hours, this results in the entire component being heated.
A similar process is known from DE 100 03 720 A1. A heat treatment process which conventionally ends with a tempering process is also disclosed here. Then machining takes place.
The dislocation mobility within a material which begins under cyclic stress (for example by rolling elements rolling over the material), will in operation act as a material fatigue mechanism and greatly contribute to material softening and thus to failure of components made from the material. This can be observed especially in rolling bearing applications. Stabilization of the existing dislocation structure within a material does not occur by known production processes. Thus, stabilization of the residual compressive stress state which is introduced with suitably completed surface treatments is not achieved either.